


New Religion

by Merfilly



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Cultural Differences, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-14
Updated: 2011-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The colonists brought no religions with them; then they created something new</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Religion

They said no religion came to Pern via the colonists. Despite the occasional 'Jaysus' or other oath, they had no weight in belief of a deity.

That attitude stayed with them all the way through unto the days of rediscovering their colonial past. No false deity would ever rise up in their hearts and make them hold the fervent schisms of humanity's past.

But there was the dragon, the Weyr, the life of those who saved all Pern, Pass after Pass. And slowly, the dragon, the way of their lives, became all the religion any of the hard-pressed common man needed. Whether it was the prayer of being found acceptable to the Weyr, or the thanksgiving made to the dragons once Thread passed them safely by, or the curses rendered when a field was lost to Thread's predations, Pern had a religion.

There were merely men, slightly set apart, instead of gods, riding inhumane beasts with awe-inspiring powers that stole the need of humanity to lean into something more than itself in times of crisis.


End file.
